Ghost Story
by Fairy.Hyun
Summary: Pengalaman seorang Kim Yesung yang bertemu dengan hal-hal yang tidak pernah dia inginkan sebelumnya. RnR please. Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

Title: GHOST STORY

Genre: Horror

Main Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun

Rate: T

Disclaimer:

#Note: Ff ini dibuat berdasarkan urban legend yang sedikit aku ubah ceritanya dan aku buat bersambung.

.:: 21 AND STILL COUNTING ... ::.

Tangannya dengan gugup mengetikan huruf demi huruf yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Jantungnya berdegup memburu tak karuan. Angin malam berhembus menyibak anak rambutnya. Yesung semakin menggenggam erat ponsel yang berada ditangannya. Seolah-olah dengan cara itu bisa mengurangi rasa yang tak karuan yang menghinggapi dirinya.

" 21 ... 21 ... 21 " Suara itu membuat nafasnya seperti tercekik, masih dengan menggenggam ponselnya erat, Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Seorang wanita tua yang berdiri tak terlalu jauh darinya. Wanita itu terlihat tidak tenang, ia menggoyang-goyangnya badannya kedepan dan kebelakang sambil terus bergumam. " 21 ... 21 ... 21 ... "

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Yesung sangat mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi apabila wanita itu sampai mendekatinya. Sudah banyak yang menjadi korban akibat perbuatannya, entah apa maksud dari wanita itu melakukan semua itu.

Banyak yang berpendapat bahwa wanita itu sudah gila. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa wanita itu tewas dibunuh suaminya dengan mendorong tubuh wanita itu ke rel kereta api.

" Cepatlah datang Kyuhyun... " Yesung bergumam tak karuan saat wanita itu berjalan menghampirinya. Yesung mengutuk Kyuhyun yang mengharuskannya menunggunya distasiun kereta api yang terkenal angker ini. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya, saat ini mereka hanya berdua distasiun ini.

" Nak? " Tubuh Yesung menegang saat dia merasakan seseorang menyentuh tangannya. Suara wanita itu terdengar cukup lirih namun tersirat sebuah makna yang sama sekali tidak Yesung ketahui. Yesung tak berani menatap wanita tersebut, tangannya yang memegang ponsel semakin gemetar karena ketakutan.

Seolah mengerti, angin malam berhembus semakin deras yang menyibak helai-helai rambut mereka berdua. Ditambah dengan bulan puranama dan suara serigala yang mewarnai tempat itu.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya takut.

" J-jangan ganggu a-aku. " Tubuhnya kembali menegang, keringat sudah membasahi dingin hampir seluruh tubuhnya, sepertinya angin malam tak cukup untuk sekedar mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat. Yesung tidak dapat melangkahkan kakinya bahkan untuk satu langkah. Matanya terpejam sangat erat.

Wanita itu menyeret Yesung mendekati tepi stasiun. Yesung tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain hanya terus berdoa dan memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung datang.

Terdengar suara kereta datang diikuti oleh cahaya lampu yang cukup terang menandakan kereta itu semakin mendekat. Wanita itu menyeringai dan mendorong Yesung kearah rel.

" Aaaaaaaa! " Yesung hanya dapat berteriak ketika dia merasakan wanita itu mendorongnya. Namun belum sempat tubuhnya terhempas kearah rel, dia merasakan seseorang menarik dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

" Yesung. " Seseorang itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan. Terlihat Yesung membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

" Kyuhyun. " Yesung meracau tidak jelas, bayangan kertika wanita itu mendorongnya masih terekam didalam memori otaknya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? " Kyuhyun terlihat cemas melihat Yesung yang sangat kacau.

" Aaaaaa! " Terdengar jeritan seorang gadis yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka berdua. Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada suara tersebut. Mata keduanya membelalak ketika melihat wanita tua itu mendorong gadis itu ke rel kereta api. Kereta itu melaju kencang sehingga menyambar tubuh gadis tersebut. Darah bercipratan hingga kedinding dan kursi-kursi stasiun.

Wanita tua itu melirik sepintas kearah Yesung dan Kyuhyun dengan menyeringai. Wanita itu kembali duduk dengan tenang dikursi yang terkena cipratan darah tersebut dan mulai bergumam kembali. " 22 ... 22 ... 22 ... "

Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan sebelum Kyuhyun menarik Yesung pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

Hah, akhirnya selesai juga ff ini. Mungkin cerita ini akan dibuat bersambung , mungkin juga tidak. Kke~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: GHOST STORY

Genre: Horror

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun

Disclaimer:

.:: KEYHOLE ::.

Tidak ada yang menggambarkan perasaan Yesung sekarang selain rasa takut yang menghantui pikirannya. Baru kemarin malam dia mendapatkan kejadian yang sangat tidak ingin dia lihat. Sekarang Kyuhyun malah mengajaknya kesebuah tempat yang sangat tidak ingin dia kunjungi.

Ketika mobil mereka memasuki kawasan kumuh yang sudah pasti jarang sekali dijamah oleh orang-orang, perasaan gugup dan takutnya semakin memuncak. Kyuhyun, yang menyetir disebelahnya nampak sangat tenang, dan santai menikmati perjalanan mereka seperti tidak ada yang aneh.

" Kenapa kau seperti orang yang ketakutan? " Kyuhyun bertanya namun pandangannya tetap fokus pada jalan didepannya.

" Menurutmu? " Yesung membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Bagaimana dia tidak takut. Saat ini mereka sedang memasuki kawasan yang cukup mengerikan bagi Yesung. Pohon besar bertengger disisi sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui, belum lagi ditambah suara-suara aneh yang menjadi musik pengiring untuk mereka berdua saat diperjalanan.

Kyuhyun memang saudara tirinya, namun perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya sangatlah baik. Semenjak kepergian orang tua mereka akibat kecelakaan, Kyuhyunlah yang menjaga Yesung dengan baik. Meskipun kadang-kadang Kyuhyun bersikap sangat menyebalkan baginya, seperti saat ini.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan Kyuhyun saudara tirinya yang begitu tampan walaupun dengan pakaian yang terbilang cukup santai. Sedangkan dirinya hanya menggunakan kaos coklat dipadu dengan jens hitam.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yesung kembali mengutuk Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menginap disebuah hotel yang sudah cukup tua dengan alasan untuk menghemat uangnya. Dan itu membuat Yesung cukup merasa Kyuhyun senang sekali mengerjainya.

.

" Tolong jangan pernah masuk atau mengintip kamar yang tidak ada nomornya. " Seorang resepsionis memperingatkan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengangguk paham. Mereka berdua segera mencari kamar dengan nomor 66 yang berada dilantai 6. Yesung merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding ketika melewati lorong demi lorong hotel tersebut. Sepi, itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun yang merasa Yesung ketakutan segera menggenggam tangan mungil itu erat seolah memberikan ketenangan bagi siempunya.

" Kau gila Kyuhyun. " Ucap Yesung entah yang keberapa kalinya. Tangannya semakin gemetar ketika mereka melewati sebuah kamar yang dimaksud resepsionis tersebut. Kamar yang tidak mempunyai nomor. Kyuhyun yang merasakan Yesung meghentikan langkahnya diapun juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Kamar yang membuat langkah Yesung terhenti.

Kyuhyun mendekati kamar tersebut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Yesung ketika Kyuhyun hendak berbuat nekat.

" Aku hanya penasaran. " Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada lubang kunci kamar tersebut. Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat. " Tidak akan ada apa-apa. " Kyuhyun kembali menenangkan. Kyuhyun mengintip melalui lubang kunci untuk melihat apa isi kamar tersebut.

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berwajah pucat duduk dikursi yang terletak ditengah ruangan. Gadis kecil itu menggunakan baju mandi yang berwarna merah pekat.

Yesung menarik Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari tempat tersebut dan menjuju kamar mereka. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri ketika mereka sudah meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Dia berpikir mungkin itu hanya seorang anak yang menginap dikamar tersebut.

.

Malam semakin larut membuat siapa saja pasti sudah terlelap kealam mimpinya masing-masing. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang sudah tertidur pulas, mungkin kelelahan pikir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia merapikan selimut Yesung hingga menutupi sebatas dada.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri kembali kekamar tersebut. Mungkin rasa penasarannya sudah mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Kyuhyun kembali mengintip melalui lubang kunci kamar tersebut. Namun yang dia lihat hanyalah warna merah yang terdapat warna hitam ditengahnya. Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi mengintipnya, kemudian segera pergi kekamarnya dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin nyata.

.

Pagi itu tidak secerah biasanya, langit terlihat mendung menghiasi tempat tersebut. Anehnya hanya dikawasan tersebut yang terlihat mendung. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja resepsionis untuk menanyakan tentang kamar tersebut.

" Kenapa ada kamar yang tidak diberi nomor? " Resepsionis itupun menjawab dengan wajah sedih.

" Dulu ada seorang wanita bersama anaknya meningap dikamar itu. Namun entah kenapa, wanita itu membunuh anaknya. - "

Belum sempat resepsionis itu bercerita, Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya.

" Apa itu benar? " Resepsionis itu mengangguk. " Dan matanya merah. " Lanjut resepsionis tersebut.

.

Yesung baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika suara ketukan pintu menghentikannya.

" Mungkin itu Kyuhyun, " Gumamnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya berganti pakaian. Namun suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar.

Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa melihat siapa pelakunya. " Sejak kapan kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk - " Perkataan Yesung terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil berpakian baju mandi berwarna merah didepan kamarnya. Yesung terlihat bingung, namun dia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis tersebut.

" Kau kenapa? " Tanya Yesung, jari-jarinya mengusap wajah gadis kecil yang nampak menangis tersebut.

" Saya terkunci diluar kamar. Bisakah kakak menolong saya? " Yesung mengangguk dan membawa gadis itu ke resepsionis. Selama dalam perjalanan melewati lorong-lorong hotel, Yesung merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini.

" Dimana kamarmu? " Tanya Yesung. Gadis itu menunjuk sebuah kamar yang tidak mempunyai nomor. Tubuh Yesung menegang, keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya.

.

" Kyuhyun. " Yesung memanggil Kyuhyun yang ternyata juga ada di depan meja resepsionis.

" Kau kenapa Yesung? " Kyuhyun bertanya dengan cemas melihat wajah Yesung yang ketakutan. Yesung menggeleng lemah seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada resepsionis tersebut.

" Bisakah kau bantu gadis kecil ini? Ia terkunci diluar kamarnya. "

Kyuhyun melongok, " Gadis yang mana Yesung? "

" Gadis yang berjubah merah ini ... " Yesung terkejut ketika gadis itu sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

" Dimana kamarnya? " Tanya resepsionis tersebut.

" Dikamar yang tidak ada nomornya. " Jawab Yesung ragu-ragu. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung kaget. " Yesung? " Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang masih sangat ketakutan. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Yesung untuk menenangkannya.

" Jadi kalian sudah melihatnya? " Tanya resepsionis tersebut.

" Siapa? " Tanya Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

" Gadis yang Telah saya ceritakan tadi. "

" Tapi kau belum menyelesaikannya? " Sanggah Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah. Karena kalian telah melihatnya. Dulu pernah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan dihotel ini. Dulu ada seorang wanita dan anak perempuannya yang menginap dihotel ini, namun entah karena apa wanita itu membunuh anaknya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat itu anaknya menggunakan pakaian mandi yang berwarna putih, namun akibat darah tembakan jubah putih tersebuh berubah menjadi warna merah. Tapi wanita itu belum puas, dia menembaki semua orang yang ada dihotel ini termasuk para pegawai dan tamunya. " Nafas resepsionis itu terhenti seolah ketakutan. Resepsionis itu berbalik dan menampakan punggungnya.

" Lihat, disini dia menembakku. " Kyuhyun dan Yesung membelalakan matanya kaget. Kyuhyun segera menarik Yesung untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

Ok, apa masih ada yang ingin dilanjutkan?


End file.
